Oscilloscopes and other types of test and measurement instruments are used in a variety of applications. For example, such instruments are used to capture and analyze electrical signals and waveforms associated with high-speed memory devices, networks, storage devices, and other advanced electrical systems and devices.
Conventional dual-trigger oscilloscopes are fixed in their definition of, and relationship between, the A- and B-Events of a dual-event trigger system. In other words, for every triggered acquisition, a specified A-Event must occur followed by a specified B-Event after a specified amount of time has elapsed or after a specified number of B-Events have occurred. Thus, every triggered acquisition intentionally captures a similar portion of the waveform based on fixed definitions of the A- and B-Events as well as on the fixed relationship between the specified A- and B-Events.
Such limitations prevent users of the oscilloscope from simultaneously analyzing different portions of the waveform associated with the triggered acquisitions. It would be desirable to dynamically update the A- and B-Event definitions during the time between subsequent triggered acquisitions. It would also be desirable to dynamically change the sequence relationship between A- and B-Events during the time between subsequent triggered acquisitions. It would further be desirable to automatically capture different portions of the waveform in a prescribed manner.
Accordingly, a need remains for methods and systems for dynamically reconfiguring trigger criteria between triggered acquisitions, and automatically capturing different portions of the waveform.